A 'Big' Problem
by SonicTheHedgeTrimmer
Summary: Well, a "fan" of mine asked me to make a fanfiction of Sonic the Werehog becoming a giant, I assume since he's followed rather closely on deviantART he wants the toughguy OOC content so there is an automatic T - M rating. There's going to be death destruction and vore. Lets see how Sonic gets out of this one. Ideas are welcome in PM (no one else has suggested anything so far)
1. Flowers, Farts, then Fur

Sonic looked up at the night sky and stretched out. The entire week Sonic has had almost no run-ins with his nemesis, Eggman. Far too long as a matter of fact; Sonic has become rather lazy this way. Sonic poked his fingers at the daisies lining his napping spot and yawned. Slightly pudgy, having just downed a good 7 chili dogs and a large soda, Sonic stretched some more and made himself comfortable atop the field of flowers. Several insects habitated the field, as he soon found out. Several orange-ish beetles began crawling up his leg. Sonic was considerate enough about the wildlife he was supposed to protect to not blindly swat at an intrusive bug. He raised his leg up to look at the little fellow when he accedentally released some gas in the process. "Woopsie!" Sonic blushed as he put his leg back down carefully.

Looking down, Sonic found the bright beetle continuing up to his torso. He moved his hand and stuck his index finger out in front of the little buggar, expecting it to crawl aboard. However, the beetle mistook this as an imminent threat and sprouted its wings and flew away. Sonic chuckled at the act and leaned backward once more against the foliage. He sighed as he gazed up at the first few stars appear in the night sky. His gaze led him to the star formation of Ursel Collosal, The Giant Bear in the Sky. Then something bright behind a cloud caught his attention — a perfectly circular moon.

Sonic cringed at the sight, having a brief flashback of his adventures with his now-departed friend in effort to restore the planet's continents. "Glad I'm through with that ugly thing" Sonic thought, closing his eyes. As he began to fall asleep, felt another itching feeling. Sonic assumed it must be another beetle crawling on him, he wasn't going to let it interrupt his nap though. Suddenly, however, the sensation emerged all around him, as if hundreds of beetles were swarming over him. Sonic burst his eyelids open and looked down at himself. He found no beetles — but he did find strands of dark, long hairs.

Sonic looked down at his bracelet and discovered the emerald-green gem was glowing. Sonic decided he needed to talk to Chip, his late partner. He tapped the gem with the knuckle of his index finger, waved his arm in the air, yelled directly at it, even tried licking it. Nothing happened involving Chip, but the gem did begin to vibrate. Sonic was puzzled by this. Looking down, he saw that the fur was multiplying and his arms were expanding much like they have before turning into a monster. The growth of his arms eventually caused his bracelet to snap in two pieces, causing the gem to fall to the ground.

Sonic scanned the ground hastily looking for the gem, his arms soon fully developed and his other werehog features suddenly exploded into effect as if they were previously being suppressed by the bracelet. Sonic looked down and sure enough, he was a werehog again. Enraged, Sonic beat his arms into the ground, leaving craters in the daisy field he once lay in. Once he calmed down, he noticed petals of the daisies falling like rain around him. He looked down and saw he'd destroyed each one within his proximity. "Great... back to _killing _things again..." Sonic muttered in a growl.

Sonic didn't want to stay around to be his werehog self, so he lay down amonst the craters he'd created, curled into a ball, and went to sleep. _By morning, I'll be back to normal... _He thought.

How wronger could he have been...

When Sonic awoke the next morning, he felt like he was covered in a blanket. He smacked his lips and raised up when the ground unexpectedly trembled and Sonic felt the lack of the presence of his gloves. _Damn! Still a werehog... but how?!_ Sonic looked down and noticed everything was a lot smaller than they were when he fell asleep. Sonic grew bitter at this point, yet curious at his new surroundings. Everything shrunk while he was asleep!

Nature called and Sonic looked for a good secluded place like a bush or something but found nothing but tufts of grass and saplings where trees used to be...

"Wait a minute... " Sonic whispered to himself

"I... I got bigger?!"

Sonic's belly grumbled again so he had no choice but to let it out there in the open. Sonic clenched his teeth and lifted his leg and finished farting with an echoing roar. He looked down and saw that the grass had been blown away, leaving a dirt spot as if it had been burned off.

"... Erm... scuse me...?"


	2. Upscale Calamity

AuthorNote: This is an unfinished chapter but do to the impatience of my "client" I decided to show him I'm still working for him. Therefore, this is very unedited, unrevised, and etc. Anyting here could change.

Sonic stood and pondered for a moment. He had to tell someone about this but remembering his first impressions with Chip, anyone he met would think he wanted to eat them. In an arbitrary dicision, Sonic walked toward town anyway, creating footprints deeper than a pond as he stepped.

Sonic decided to walk to the village of where Tails was staying for his own vacation. It wasn't the closest town, but Sonic figured he could easy make it through southern Newark CIty without anyone noticing since its abandoned due to the toxic waste tidal wave from Eggman's Factory last year (a chaotic ending to one of Shadow's adventures in fact). However, once he got to Paul Springs he'd have to hope the first person who saw him was Tails.

Sonic hadn't made it two steps before he tripped on an oak tree. Sonic tumbled to the ground, in an earth-shaking swoop. He grasped his forehead in pain as it fell onto another grove of trees. Sonic just sat there, frustrated at his predicament.

"Why me?" Sonic growled under his breath.

A muffled shriek was heard. Sonic felt a tingly sensation under his left thigh. He reached down underneath his butt and pulled out a nearly flattened squirrel gasping for breath.

Not knowing what to do, Sonic simply grasped the helpless creature by the tail between his fingers, held it up to his face and studied his victim. Looking up at her captor, the squirrel saw a black protrusion that was Sonic's nose. Instinctly, or more of an uncharacteristic urge, Sonic sniffed the animal. Smelled like butt and pinecones. He tried to say something but found his mouth suddenly dry, so he automatically smacked his lips. Upon seeing this, the injured and terrified squirrel turned pale and fainted.

Sonic panicked as the poor thing went limp in his hand.

With nothing else he could do, Sonic carefully placed the helpless lifeform on the ground. He stood up on his feet and watched her for a while. She didn't stir. Sonic thought of something that might make himself a bit less threatening-looking:

Sonic carefully positioned himself on all fours, stuck his tongue out halfway and began breathing through his nose really hard. He moved his nose right next to the animal and sniffed her and shaking his butt in the air. He figured acting like an oversized doggie who wants to play, not eat, might defuse the tension when the squirrel woke up. After repeating this for a while, Sonic got tired of the shtick and sat back down. The squirrel still lay motionless.

It was then, Sonic's stomach began to ache. Having just woken up, Sonic hadn't had any breakfast and his previous meal of chilidogs didn't grow with him, so Sonic felt empty. Sonic looked at some of the trees that surround him (except the knocked over ones he was sitting on). With his fingers he tried picking through the leaves to see if they had any fruit. He combed through about 7 trees within reach but found nothing. Movement in the corner of Sonic's eyes brought his attention back to the injured squirrel. The squirrel groggily raised up and rubbed her eyes. The first thing she saw was a giant furry monster nibbling the leaves the treetops. They didn't taste good but it was something to trick his stomach to be quiet for a while.

The squirrel darted off. Sonic was puzzled but satisfied she was alright enough. Sonic got back on his feet and tried walking through the forest again. His stomach growled and he felt a lump develop in his throat. Hunger never usually caused Sonic to do anything against his will, but he began subconsiously sniffing for anything available, the image of the squirrel briefly popped into his head. Regardless, Sonic kept walking toward the abandoned part of Newark City.

Each time Sonic put his big, spiked werehog foot down on the ground, the ground shook beneath him and after several steps this began to annoy the werehog. In fact, it began to enrage him. He began angrily kicking trees out of his way and unnessesarily flattening small hills as he walked. Then he saw a few terrified animals scramble across his path, and became aware of himself in this tiny world again; he felt pity toward anyone or anything that happened to cast eyes apon him, immediately frightened. He felt guilty for letting himself act this way. So long he's this big, he felt himself more responsible should anything disastrous happening and any damage he caused during. Sonic developed a sense of paranoia in that fasion. He had these mood swings over and over the entire trip to Newark.


	3. Knuckle Sandwich

AN: Twas a mere spark of brief inspiration that led me to write this. And thanks to **backyardgameboy **for suggesting an enstrangement with Knuckles. I don't know how many people are actually still reading this seriously, I do intend it to be taken seriously - this isn't a mock-story.

Eventually, Sonic made his way out of the forest. His stomach made him change course however, to look for something he could eat. He's never skipped breakfast before, so food was the main thing on his mind. Sonic walked around the remainder of the woods for a good while, eyeing for fruit-bearing trees, or hypothetically, the freak chance a chilidog vendor setup shop in the middle of nowhere. Sonic hummed in delight once he found a bright red apple protruding from the treetops. Strange, Sonic thought, but he ignorred his doubts in the name of hunger. With his large fingers, he plucked the apple from the tree.

As he was just about to toss it into his mouth, the apple moved. "What the...?" Sonic muttered as he dropped the red orb. Apon colliding with the ground, the 'apple' unfolded itself to reveal long flimsy quills and a pair of eyes. He had barbs on his hands; looked as if it would hurt to be punched by this thing.

Suddenly, the object hurled itself at Sonic's face. It then struck him in the jaw with an uppercutt. Sonic slung his arms in front him as he toppled over. As he fell, the object continued pulverizing him with relatively fast speed. Sonic took a look at the thing clobbering him and realized who it was.

"Knuckles..!?" Sonic yelped in a growl.

The echidna stopped in his tracks, confused.

"Hey! How'd you know my name?!" Knuckles accusingly replied.

"It's me! Sonic The Hedgehog!" Sonic exclaimed, fearing another blow to his face. Despite his larger size, punches from Knuckles still hurt plenty.

Knuckles paused even more confused. "No you aren't! You're not even a hedgehog; you're a monster!"

His words startled Sonic. _Monster?!_

However, he remembered his size and appearance. He wasn't a hedgehog anymore, he was a werehog now...

Sonic began trying to explain when his enourmous stomach groaned, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Sounds like someone's hungry. Guess you figured I'd make a pretty good meal huh?! Well tough luck buster, you had your last meal yesterday!" Knuckles roared as he was about to return to his onslaught.

Sonic raised himself up, to Knuckles' surprise, and put his fingers around the cantankerous creature.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Knuckles protested, flailing his arms and legs.

Sonic raised him up off the ground by the feet and moved him up to his face. Knuckles began panicking as it appeared he was, in fact, about to be breakfast. However, the monster proceeded not by ingesting the morsel, but by cradling it in his hands like one might a hamster.

Knuckles rolled around in his palms until he was able to position himself upright. There he sit awaiting for whatever punishment this monster has in store for him.

"Food." Sonic said, flat-toned.

"W..Wha-?" Knuckles began to reply when he was cut off.

"FOOD! NOW!" Sonic roared.

Sonic surprised even himself! There he was at this small creature's mercy (of course not wanting to hurt him) but now he turned completely around, commanding this creature. Very much unlike him.

Sonic's belly roared again. He glared at Knuckles angrily.

"W..what do you want? eerr... to eat that is..." Knuckles sheepishly asked, fearing the possible answer, but also not wanting to further anger this beast.

"Food!" Was Sonic's only response.

He lay the uneasy echidna on the ground and pointed his finger at his open mouth. Sonic felt strange, he's always been the type to help _others_ in need, never really demanding anything or even threatening people. The feeling was new to him, he noticed how scared the toughest person he knew was of him. He was in charge now, so it seemed.

Knuckles was scurrying around the trees erratically, knocking tiny fruits from their branches. He gathered several different types of fruit, several of which he didn't even know what was, and laid them in a pile for his new master.

Roughly 60 lay in a pile. Sonic kneeled down and sniffed them, keeping a glare on Knuckles. He extended his tongue out and licked up the produce. Scarfing the lot down barbarically.

Sonic felt slightly better, but not fed. He looked deviously at the red echidna who had produced a yellow puddle underneath himself.

Sonic felt an impulse of mischief. He slowly and dramatically got down on all fours and craned his neck down toward Knuckles.

Knuckles knees were trembling and tears were running down his cheeks. Sonic scooched his mouth toward the paralyzed creature and slowly opened it, Sonic's mouth coming mere inches from the poor soul. Knuckles was sure this was it, when suddenly he was assaulted by an obnoxious odor and a gust of air. Sonic had just belched.

Knuckles merely passed out, not from the odor, but anxiety.

Sonic let out a laugh, feeling revenge for the past (mild) brutality he'd recieved from Knuckles over the years.

Sonic had his fun, he thought, but that dominance feeling still lingered. Still, he figured he'd better go back on his way to find Tails...


	4. Shadow of life

Rising to his feet, Sonic still felt a severe hunger pain. He hated himself for thinking this but maybe he should find an animal he can eat...

Sonic's facial expression mimicked orgasm as he thought about the chilidogs he'd eaten the day before. His stomach growled and he bit his tongue to snap himself out of his trance.

Clumbsily, Sonic made his way finally to the edge of the forest. The dilapidated industrial buildings were easily within view. The sight gave Sonic goosebumps, as it was a very eerie place. It seemed barren of life - would make sense, he was looking at the radioactive wakepool that remained from the town's disaster. He noticed a bunch of complicated obstacles he would have to cross: long broken telephone poles suspended over pools of glowing radioactive waste, sinkholes with nothing but small stepping stone like platforms in the middle, and a myriad of timed switches he'd have to pull. Sonic walked around it.

Eventually he made it to a clearing. It must be what was left of the downtown plaza before the disaster. The obvious void of life greatly irked Sonic. "Jeez its like "The Bomb" went off out here..." Sonic said to himself. While walking he heard a crunch. Looking down he'd stepped on an abandoned car, his big foot smashed it like a soda can. Upon further inspection, there were cars all over the place, or at least the remains of them. They were all poised in impressionistic poses throughout the street. Sonic continued on until he arrived at what seemed to be the hull of a stop light. Dozens of cars, busses, trucks were parked at it, all waiting for the green light that never came.

Then it dawned on Sonic. He was practically standing in a graveyard; all the cars had the remains of occupants inside them. "They must have had no clue what hit 'em..." Sonic said in reverence.

He looked down at his foot, which had impaled the car he'd stepped on, adhering to his spiked shoe. Suddenly Sonic turned pale and erratically shook his foot to dislodge the car. He lost his balance and stumbled backward until he fell on his butt. He heard another crunch, and discovered he's landed on a bus full of bodies. Panicking, he stomped to his feet and about-faced the bus putting his back to the wall of an office building. The impact of his figure hitting the wall caused the building to sway, and the windows of the first dozen of floors broke free, and the contents of the floors spilled out into the street.

Sonic immediately lost his appetite and scrambled toward the other end of town, disregarding everything in his path and causing the ground to tremmor with each step.

He made it to an abandonned train depot (one that was obviously abandoned long before the disaster) where he sat down in exasperation. "Okay... maybe taking the quick way wasn't the best idea..." Sonic whispered to himself under his breath.

Sonic looked down cautiously in case he saw more death but found a broken down old locomotive. He compared his own size to it and his head was roughly the size of the engine combined with the tender wagon. He picked the engine up and studied it. It was definately heavier than it looked. He sat it back down and tried to regain his composure. He had to find Tails and fast before someone sees him.

Little did Sonic know that he was dripping with radioactive residue from the objects he'd come in contact with; luckily for him though, the half life of the material had rendered it relatively harmless by now. Relatively.

Sonic carefully manuevered himself through the slalom of buildings and minefield of vehicular tombs dotting the streets.

Sonic knew his presence would be obvious, he made footsteps the size of a small parking lot each time he stepped down, so he didn't try to be stealthy.

Deep within the bowels of the planet, a pair of unknown entities were viewing Sonic through a glass. "Tsk tsk tsk tsk, this will never do, that radiation will _reverse_ the effects." One voice said.

"You needn't concern yourself, the effects of his growth will overshadow any relapses. He'll be the required size once he awakens from his slumber..." A deeper voice said and stomped the floor. The two then watched through the glass as a large chunk from a skyscraper fell down and struck Sonic over the head, knocking him unconsious.


	5. Tails taking it easy

Author note: I guess sorry I've been late on this, I've been too depressed to do much of anything lately... took all my nerve to sit and try writing again. Haven't been out of the house since February...

Tails was laying on a beach chair around a lake. The lake was converted and furnished into a swimming pool of which a small holiday resort was subsequently built around. Chiseled into a rectangular rock in the corner of the property read the words _Paul Springs_.

Tails was relaxing while casually tinkering with a small gadget that appeared to be a delicately engineered component of a larger machine. He pulled a few pins from it and peered into the holes, just casually as if he had nothing better to do. Tails blew into the hole curiously and black soot blew out into his face.

A human emerged from a straw and bamboo shanty and glanced at Tails.

"Mih' wanna try some tannin' lotion, eh mate?" The man chuckled, joking how Tails' face looked burnt to a crisp from sunburn.

Tails wiped his face with his hand, the soot remained around his eyes and he resembled a yellow raccoon now.

"Oi, whots that doohicky ya got there anyway?" The man inquired, gathering a cart of towels, as he was the pool attendant.

Tails face lit up and he replaced the pin into the gadget, holding it forward.

"Its the combustion chamber from my miniature plane! Or ...it was until it malfunctioned and sent me carreening into Station Square several years ago... I'm surprised I still have it; found it under a pile of junk in my workshop."

The man raised an eyebrow. The only planes he was familliar with were the seaplanes that brought his customers to the island.

"Ya say a plane eh? You's a flyboy?" The man asked grasping his heavlily stubbled chin.

"Flyboy? Ohhh you mean a pilot, yes I'm a pilot!" Tails replied, setting the doodad aside.

The pool attendant leaned against the bamboo tree holding up the towel rack.

"Got a plane parked o'er there, that'n' yers?" The man motioned his thumb toward the beach.

"Yeah thats mine, its called the Tornado 1!" Tails proudly claimed.

"Well 'ats a fine 'n' dandy bird ya got."

"Well thanks, uhhh could I have one of those towels?"

"Sure can, betta hurry 'n' git that muck off your eyes, some'ne mih' take ya fer a bandit and shootchya" The man snickered tossing a towel to Tails.


End file.
